


Obsession And Possession

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collars, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Community: dark_fest, Drama, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can fight his demons no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession And Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Collaring without consent, dub-con  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 20, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 3, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1941  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the 2012 [Dark_Fest](http://dark_fest.livejournal.com) Challenge. Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson. Prompt: _DCU/Batman, Bruce/Dick, Bruce collars Dick against his will with an unremovable collar, and after one night together, Dick runs. Bruce hunts him down_ and my [2012 DCU Fic/Art Dick Grayson Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/899648.html).

_Draping,_   
_Enveloping,_   
_Suffocating._

_When obsession_  
 _Turns to possession,_  
 _Darkness rises._

  


**Olivia Brown ****  
 **"Darkness Rising"**  
 **2012 C.E.****

Bruce strode through the Manor, his pace nearly frantic, if Batman could be called frantic. He knew every inch of the mansion, which served him in good stead as he was focused on only one thing: getting to Dick.

_He’s been teasing me for too long. And **now** he pushes me away?_

His blood thrummed in his ears as he passed priceless paintings and other _objets d’art_ such as vases and sculptures. This mansion was in his blood. The collective weight of generations past hung heavily in the air, tradition and privilege residing in every curve of marble hips and breasts or the glitter of ornate golden frames and in the richness of soft, plush carpets or the sparkle of chandeliers. The Wayne legacy was one of giving…and taking.

 _Noblesse oblige_ was breathed in by the Manor’s Prince every day. He wore it like an expensive coat or diamond cufflinks with the stylized _‘W’_ or Gucci loafers.

The Wayne tradition was distribution and possession, of denial and self-indulgence. Italian leather quietly walked over the carpet as the memories of the old stories played out in his mind, stories of ascetic ancestors who nevertheless indulged in sexual appetites that only the decadent rich could afford to indulge.

Bruce slipped his hand into his suit jacket pocket and fingered the heavy, ornate object inside. It was time to claim what was his after a lifetime of self-denial.

Bruce reached the part of the house where his bedroom and Dick’s were located. He pushed open the door of Dick’s bedroom. The young man was home from Hudson University for the weekend, resting before their patrol tonight. He looked up in surprise.

“Bruce, something up?” He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, a book open in front of him. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and worn jeans and was barefoot, a Bohemian pretty.

“No more teasing, Dick,” Bruce growled.

Dick frowned. “Teasing? You haven’t exactly been the king of banter lately.”

Bruce’s stomach tightened at the sulky set to Dick’s mouth. Where was his bright, sparkling boy lately?

“I want…”

“What?”

“You.”

Bruce took out the family heirloom and in one swift movement, snapped it around Dick’s neck. The jewels sparkled in the fading afternoon sunlight as Dick snapped, “What the hell, Bruce?” as he clawed at the collar he now wore.

“I’m claiming you as mine,” Bruce said calmly though he felt anything but calm.

“You’re crazy!”

“I told you, no more teasing.”

“Teasing?” Dick’s fingers were looking for a catch in the collar. “What are you talking about?”

Bruce’s eyes glittered. “Don’t play coy with me. All that strutting around in your green panties showing all that skin, deliberately wiggling your ass at me, stretching and preening while we patrol or while you just walk down the hall here at home.” Bruce knew he was right as Dick’s face flushed.

“Take this _off,”_ Dick growled.

“No.”

“Damnit, Bruce, if you’d asked me I would have said yes, but I refuse to be given no choice!”

“You’re stiff-necked. You flirt endlessly with me for years and now you’re playing the sullen brat!”

“Why, because I won’t roll over for you? You’ve made it pretty clear you aren’t interested.” Dick rolled off the bed and turned away from Bruce. That was a mistake.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me.” Bruce’s voice was low and dangerous as he grabbed Dick’s wrist.

Dick tried a move but Bruce was ready for it. Dick was second only to him in fighting techniques so Bruce would have to play dirty. He had planned out every move and used them to his advantage. He managed to get Dick down onto the bed and straddled him.

“Don’t do this,” Dick pleaded. “I would have given this all to you without a fight if you’d just asked.”

Bruce knew that Dick believed that but he couldn’t. How could his bright, sparkling boy-turned-man _possibly_ want him? How could he willingly dim his light in Bruce shadow? Already he was stretching his wings, preparing to leave the nest. Hudson University was just the first step. A stab of panic at losing his bright bird twisted in his chest.

 _That Roma blood of his will never allow him to stay in one place. He’s got too much of the wanderer in him._

The walls he had built for years of his own self-denial came crashing down all around him and his raw elemental need pulsed like his cock. He had wanted Dick for more years than he cared to count and now he could deny that desire no longer. Obsession was his middle name, and in the time-honored tradition of his ancestors, he was determined to indulge it. 

His mouth came down hard on Dick’s lips, nearly crushing him with the ferocity of it. Dick struggled beneath him as he used his heavier weight to pin the lithe body. Bruce entwined his fingers in Dick’s thick, glossy hair and tugged the younger man’s head back as his lips slipped down to the skin below his collar. He bit to make a mark.

“Isn’t this collar enough to make your mark?” Dick ground out between clenched teeth. He was silenced by Bruce’s mouth on his again.

Dick fought but Bruce was too driven. His strength was overwhelming and he didn’t allow Dick any chance to use leverage against him.

“It’ll be all right,” Bruce whispered as he kissed Dick’s face and neck, the jewels in the black collar sparkling.

Dick’s blue eyes blazed like sapphires as he glared at Bruce but as Bruce kissed him deeply again, his body began to relax…

& & & & & &

When Dick awoke hours later, he felt Bruce’s weight on him. The older man was deeply asleep. Dick felt a surge of affection but the collar was heavy around his neck.

_It’ll never work like this. If Bruce doesn’t give me a choice, it’ll come back to haunt us. I have to make him understand._

Dick slid out from under Bruce, surprised that the other man didn’t awaken. He grabbed his discarded clothes and quietly left the bedroom after snatching up a pair of sneakers.

Once downstairs, Dick dressed and hurried out to the garage. He wished that Alfred was around but he was on a well-deserved vacation in England. 

The sky was darkening with storm clouds as the wind picked up. He entered the garage and stopped short. Not a car or motorcycle was in their usual places.

_Always ten steps ahead, eh, Bruce?_

He had to get away. Maybe if he was out of sight, Bruce’s obsession would ease and he would realize what he was doing.

Dick blushed as he remembered his surrender in bed. A collar would not have bothered him if he had been given the choice. Bruce’s possessive streak was out of control.

_I’ve **got** to get away!_

Dick left the garage and shivered as the wind bit through his leather jacket. He would have to go back into the house to use the phone since he had left his cell phone in his bedroom.

He hesitated. He didn’t like the idea of letting any of his friends and colleagues find out about this. He fingered the collar. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

_Damn, Bruce has made this collar impossible to remove. He probably has the key on him._

Before he could decide what to do, a light went on in his bedroom.

_Too late._

Dick began to run.

& & & & & &

The storm was on the edges of consciousness, the wind whipping the branches as trees swayed and brush rippled. Dick was running in the growing darkness, glad that he had put on his sneakers.

_I could use Wally’s speed._

He increased his pace, ready to make his next move when the hair on the back of his neck prickled. He knew what that meant.

A _frisson_ of panic went through him as he knew that the Bat was tracking him.

_No need to panic. I know Bruce._

A small part of his mind was uneasy, however. He _did_ know Bruce, but the forced collaring had shocked him. Obsession and possession were all part of Bruce’s make-up, but he had surprised Dick with this move. As Dick ran, his thoughts raced, branches stinging his arms and legs.

_Bruce has always denied what was between us, and pushed me away as much as he could in the past few years. Has the infamous Bat-denial finally come down with a crash?_

He shimmied up a tree, searching the darkness as the branch swayed. He listened as hard as he could, but the storm’s noise was interfering with his efforts. Lightning flashed as thunder crashed, the bowing of the shrubs and saplings adding to the surrealness of the scene.

He couldn’t make any progress swinging through the trees without his grapple or decel lines. The Bat would find him for sure up here. As well as he knew Bruce was as well as Bruce knew him. 

_The Bat always knows his Robin._

Dick lightly landed on the ground as rain began to fall. Shivering, he flexed his muscles and started to run.

He had never been afraid of Bruce’s darkness and even now was not terrified. He was more afraid of his own strength, or lack of it, of the darkness within _him._

Dick ran, tears running down his face with the rain. He could run, but he couldn’t hide, not from Bruce or himself.

He gasped as the sharp bite of strong nylon rope encircled his arms and legs and he crashed to the sodden ground. The batrang’s sharp points dug into his skin. He turned his head and saw a shadow, the wings spreading out as the storm raged. Black silk fluttered down to cover him and Dick made his move.

_Bruce knows me very well, but I can always surprise him._

He had learned his lessons well. No trap could hold him. Working free under the cape, he flung the silk at Bruce and knocked him flat with a well-aimed punch. Luck was with him. Bruce was out cold.

Dick’s shaking hand pushed the wet strands of hair back from Bruce’s forehead. He wished that the rain could wash away Bruce’s pain.

_I can’t stay. If I don’t get away now, I never will._

Part of him wanted just that, his own need burning to submit to this man, but the rules of the game had to be observed. Bruce could not just _take._ Dick had to control or they would be lost to needs so deep and so dark that they would never find their way back to the light again.

Dick kissed his lover and gently laid the cape over Bruce to help keep off the rain. He turned and took a deep breath, the wind whipping rain in his face. He started to walk away.

Dick gasped as an arm snaked around his neck from behind. He started to make a countermove when he felt a pinprick on his arm and numbness rapidly spreading through his body. His arms were tied behind him with bat-cuffs as a voice whispered in his ear. “You’re _mine_ ,” and Bruce hoisted a helpless Dick over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. 

Dick closed his eyes. He had tried to get away because he knew that the part of him that had always wanted to surrender would not be able to resist this possession, dooming them both. A sob escaped as Bruce brought him back to the house that he would never leave again.


End file.
